megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Rockman
is the 36th episode of the Rockman.EXE Stream anime. It aired in Japan on June 11, 2005. It is the debut episode of Dark Rockman.EXE, Dark Miyabi, CosmoMan.EXE, SwallowMan.EXE, CloudMan.EXE, and BlizzardMan.EXE and features the return of ShadowMan.EXE after being missing for 74 episodes, appearing last in episode 12 of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. Summary A mysterious, sinister entity is talking to itself in the middle of nowhere. It claimed to despise MegaMan for no reason and sets out to find him. Late one night, Roll, NumberMan, IceMan, and SpoutMan have been summoned to the same location by MegaMan. Roll asked him what it was about. MegaMan said it wasn't anything important. Then, he knocked them out with his Mega Buster much to Roll's shock! The next morning, MegaMan woke up and told Lan he had a nightmare. Lan found that hard to believe since he thinks Navis don't dream. Lan tried to make him feel better by downloading a Navi Aid Battle Chip Mr. Higsby made. The chip covered MegaMan in bandages. Lan cackled saying it was supposed to be a prank. MegaMan didn't find it so funny. He removed all the ones he could find sans on that was on his butt. Lan saw it and snickered but chose not to tell him about it. Lan apologized and took him to SciLab so they could examine him. Upon arrival, he found Maylu, Tory, Shuko, and Mr. Higsby in the waiting room saying their respective Navis were all attacked at the same place and time and barely survived deletion. Lan and MegaMan went to see them. Mr. Famous was in charge of having them recover. He said they were doing well so far despite the damage they dealt. No one knew who attacked them, but they would ask them once they've come round. MegaMan was lost in sorrow thinking the nightmare was real and that he was responsible. Mr. Famous thinks MegaMan might have a virus in his system, so he decides to run a scan on him to make sure. He tells Lan to go home and get some rest; and just then, he spots that bandage from earlier. He started to snicker, too; and he vowed to keep quiet about it. Mr. Famous runs the scan and says nothing is wrong with MegaMan. The blue hero goes home, but he still wonders about the nightmare. Just then, a black tornado comes through the corridor and knocks MegaMan out of his path! Lan freaks out sensing something was wrong, but he finds MegaMan back in his PET safe and sound. The next morning, Lan woke up late again and he's held up at a traffic signal. MegaMan tells him to jack him into the traffic signal. MegaMan goes to change the traffic lights. By doing so, he causes many car accidents! This shocks Lan entirely. He hurries to the school without giving any more second thoughts, but the gates are closed. It was a Saturday! He blamed MegaMan for not letting him know. As long as he was out and about, Lan goes into the town looking for something to eat since he forgot to eat breakfast at home. He even left his wallet there! MegaMan tells him to jack him into a nearby tractor. MegaMan drives to a nearby bank, crashes into it, and steals money for Lan! The police came into the scene. One of the scene's spectators among the crowd was Ms. Yuri. Roll, Number, Ice, and Spout were regaining consciousness. Once Roll had her senses back on, she immediately started to cry and demanded to know the location of her blue knight. MegaMan was locked up in an electric cell demanding to be let out. Neither Lan nor Manella could believe MegaMan could do such horrendous actions. Meanwhile, SpikeMan was spying on them via the surveillance system. He reported to Ms. Yuri saying tension were rising among the group. She kept walking after telling SpikeMan to update her if anything changes. Behind her was a strange man she didn't notice. Maylu entered the room with Mr. Famous and the others. She said MegaMan needed to be locked up since he's the one who almost killed Roll and the other Navis. Roll had told the group what had happened, and Mr. Higsby said NumberMan recorded MegaMan's data signature and showed it to SciLabs. They confirmed that MegaMan was responsible, much to Lan's dismay. At around 9 PM that night, Manella and Mr. Famous told Lan to talk to MegaMan one last time before his sentence goes underway. MegaMan told his operator what Mr. Famous told him. There was a defect inside of him that can't repaired with the current tech. To that end, MegaMan asks Lan to kill him because he didn't want to end up behind bars. Lan started to cry claiming that he would never finish him off, but MegaMan told him that it was a part of friendship. Lan wasn't too convinced about MegaMan's choice, and then he noticed something: MegaMan no longer had the bandage he forgot to remove! Lan started to back away with a serious tone believing the one he was talking to was not the real MegaMan and didn't know the first thing about being a friend. The true colors of the MegaMan he was talking to were finally revealed! The building lost its' lights and the Navi introduced himself as Dark MegaMan. Lan called him a faker, but Dark MegaMan said he and the hero everyone knows are distinct beings with opposite views on friendship. Dark MegaMan showed live footage of the real (and bruised) MegaMan fighting for survival against a new group of Darkloids he hired: CosmoMan, SwallowMan, BlizzardMan, and CloudMan. MegaMan was degraded to using his Mega Buster for this battle, and the four Darkloids were ordered to keep him alive because Dark MegaMan wanted the real MegaMan to die tragically by having Lan himself eradicate him. The plan was for Dark MegaMan to swap places with the real MegaMan; and once the switch was done, Lan would have killed his digital partner. Dark MegaMan said it was all simply out of despise he had against the blue hero. The plan didn't succeed, but Dark MegaMan was still determined to finish what he started. Cosmo, Swallow, Blizzard, and Cloud attacked MegaMan severely, and Lan couldn't do anything but panic. Just as the doppelgänger left, the wires that surrounded Lan were about to fall on him, but Ms. Yuri dived in nd volunteered to help him find MegaMan. Neither knew where he was, but someone said he was in the depths of the cyberworld. Ms. Yuri demanded to know who he was, but the man suggested they pick up the pace if they want to save MegaMan. Lan and Ms. Yuri go to a room filled with old TVs. Not knowing where to start, the man jacked in a familiar Navi into one of the TVs. The man introduced himself as Dark Miyabi and told them to get it memorized. The Navi he transmitted was a resurrected ShadowMan! CosmoMan demanded to know how ShadowMan located them. The ninja Navi said it was because they wreak of darkness (he would've known that since he worked for Nebula once before his deletion). Ms.Yuri and Lan decide to join the party. SpikeMan uses his Spike Cannon to push BlizzardMan to the ground. Then, a sinister voice triggers everyone's attention. ShadowMan threw some knives to the direction of where the voice was coming from. CosmoMan referred him as Master Dark MegaMan. The blue warrior recalled when he was traveling through the time tunnel and the darkness that took his form. Dark MegaMan claimed he was going to finish what he started seeing as how two MegaMen shouldn't coexist in the same world. Lan downloaded Program Advance: Giga Cannon. Dark MegaMan copied the move, and everyone from both dimensions awaited for the outcome while ShadowMan put his sword away. Once he finished inserting its' last inch, both cannons fired. No one was injured. Dark MegaMan called it a temporary tie and departed, his minions followed him, and the dark-type Navi allies returned to their PETs. The next morning, Dark Miyabi met the man who gave him ShadowMan at the park. He was the client who hired him for the job. He told him to call him again should he require his services, but he expects full payments from now on. And he thanked him for giving him his new NetNavi partner. The one who revived the ninja turned out to be Dr. Wily! Meanwhile, Lan, Manella, and Mr. Famous talk about the events that transpired the previous night. The three agree to be ready for the new threat. Elsewhere, Dark MegaMan sits on his own with a face of evil determination. Category:Rockman.EXE Stream episodes Category:MegaMan NT Warrior pages